Time to share
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: Lizzie's used to sharing some things what with having a little brother and all but when she is forced to share her life, her room, her friends and her love she finds things can be harder than they first appear
1. Devestating news

Disclaimer – I own nothing familiar

AN – Sorry I know its another new story but if I don't get it down I'll forget about it. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter to the voice within so that will be with you very soon. This is set when Lizzie is in high school at 16 years old. I can't remember how old Matt is so he's 13 in this Fic.

"Lizzie are you up yet?" Lizzie groaned and buried her head beneath her soft pillows trying to drown out the early morning sounds.

"LIZZIE?" she retreated further beneath her covers. Willing them to forget about her

"Lizzie mom says if your not up in 5 minutes she's gonna come up and get you up herself" No such luck they sent in the little brother.

"Ok, ok I'm getting up" her muffled voice replied

"I've been instructed not to leave until you do" Matt said sounding apologetic.

He had grown up a lot since starting middle school Lizzie was still amazed to think this was the brother who used to cake her phone in honey and embarrass her at any opportune moment. She never thought she'd ever have to say this but she considered him a friend now rather than a nuisance. Weird!

Stretching her arms she took the pillow from her face and threw it at her brother who was sitting at the bottom of her double bed. Standing on her bed she jumped along it causing him to fall of the edge laughing she jumped from the bed and ran in to her bathroom.

"Sisters" Matt muttered throwing her pillow back on her bed and heading back downstairs.

Lizzie stood in front of her bathroom mirror. Towel wrapped around her freshly washed body. Drying her long blonde locks. Returning to her bedroom she headed to the wardrobe. Glancing at the clock on her wall as she went. 7:45. The bus would be here and gone in 15 minutes. With or without her. She better make it quick.

Looking at her clothes she decided on a pair of hip hugging dark blue jeans and a white vest top with a butterfly imprint on the front. She dressed as quickly as she could.

Leaving her towel on the floor she raced to the mirror on her desk a slick of lipgloss and a clip in her hair finished off her look. Grabbing her bag and boots from beside her bedroom door she ran down the stairs.

When I'm good she thought to herself _I'm good_

Joining her family in the kitchen she sat down at the table and zipped up her boots. Grabbing a glass of O.J she drank quickly.

"No time for breakfast" she told her mom wiping her mouth and standing to leave. "Matt shoes bag now we have to go"

She'd raced in, in such a hurry she hadn't had the time to take in her surroundings. Her mom was standing by the cooker reading a letter. Her dad was sitting at the worktop table staring in to his mug of coffee. Matt was stirring his cereal not looking at anyone. It was deadly quiet. Lizzie was sure that if a pin dropped she'd hear it.

In fact she did hear something drop. A little splash in Matt's cereal bowl. She looked at him more closely. He was crying. Matt never cried.

"Matt what's wrong?" she asked the big sister in her taking over the late teenager. He'd appeared to be happy enough when he invaded her room earlier. What had changed?

A lot apparently.

"Lizzie" her mom said to her. Lizzie was getting worried her moms voice was small and strained like she was trying not to cry. "Maybe you should sit down"

"I can't mom Bus 5 minutes I'm gonna be late for homeroom"

"Lizzie your father will drop you off you need to sit down I have something to tell you"

Matt pushed his chair back and hurried himself in to the hallway and up the stairs. He clearly had no desire to hear what it was his mother had to say. This must be bad.

Lizzie sat herself down in Matt's recently vacated chair. "What's up?" she asked not sure she wanted to know.

"I'm gonna bring the car around" her dad announced leaving the room the same way Matt had.

"Mom?" Lizzie asked

Her mom took a deep breath and handed her the letter she had been reading.

Lizzie looked over it.

Dear Jo

I hate to be the one to have to tell you this but someone has to. Yesterday (Mon. 15th may) your Niece Heather was performing in a show at school. Your sister Anne Marie had to work late and she told us she'd meet us when she could. She left the office as soon as possible and rushed to meet us. The rain on the roads made them slippery and a hazard to even the most careful of drivers. Anne Marie's car was hit when another swerved off the road and in to her own. She was rushed to hospital but died on arrival. Jo I'm so incredibly sorry. I can only imagine what you're going through. Anne Marie and I were so close but you were so much more. All I can offer you is my condolences and an invitation to her funeral this weekend. I know it seems short notice and believe me we all understand if you are unable to attend. But Anne Marie wanted to be buried in the church she and William were married in and William was later buried in and this was the only opening they could offer us. Once again I am so sorry for your loss.

Love to you and your family

Helen Simmons

Lizzie looked up from the letter tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe her only Aunt was dead. Anne Marie was her mothers' younger sister and her father had no brothers or sisters. She looked at her mom she couldn't imagine what this must have been doing to her. What would she feel like if she lost Matt? She was suddenly more glad than ever they had found friendship.

"Mom?" she asked "Are you ok?"

Jo nodded at her daughter but she couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. Lizzie rushed to hug her. Jo hugged her back holding her closely, as if scared she'd lose her to.

Matt coughed from the doorway. Lizzie looked up and saw he was still crying she beckoned him over and held him like her mother held her. She didn't want to let him go but they had to get to school.

"You can stay home if you don't think you can manage it" Jo told them releasing her children

They both shook their heads. Being home would leave them with too much time to think about it. At school they would be to busy to dwell on their pain.

They hugged their mother and went out to join their father in the car.

He smiled at them. They weakly returned it.

They drove to their separate schools in silence.

Once Lizzie had been dropped off she wandered slowly to her next lesson. Homeroom was almost over and her mom said she'd phone in to let them know why she'd been late.

Once outside her social studies class she leaned against the wall trying to clear her head. All she could think about was her Aunt and all the things they'd done together.

Anne Marie had gone to college in England studying to be a doctor. There she'd met her Husband William. They married and settled down in England where they raised their daughter, Heather. Lizzie didn't get to see them as much as she'd have liked what with them living so far away. But they did come up during the summer and winter breaks and they had been to stay in England once or twice during the years as well.

Lizzie felt the tears trickle down her cheeks. _I've lost the only aunt I ever had _she thought to herself sliding down the wall she sat on the cold hard floor. What must her mother be feeling she wondered to lose her only sister? _What must Heather be feeling_ Lizzie suddenly wondered she hadn't even considered what this must have been doing to her cousin she'd lost her father and now her mother to. She was all alone. Her father had no family and now the only family she did have was in America.

Lizzie was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice the bell had rung for second lesson. She hadn't heard the students filling the halls to get to their next class. She hadn't realized there was someone sitting on either side of her until she felt a strong arm around her shoulders pulling her towards him and soft words whispered to her.

Gordo and Miranda her two best friends in the whole world were sitting on the cold hard floor beside her. They didn't need to know what was wrong they didn't push her to tell them. They just sat with her knowing that she would tell them when she was ready. She was upset and that was all they needed to know.

I hope you have friends like I do Heather she thought to herself _I don't know what I'd do without them._

AN – Well let me know what y'all thought. Must get back to working on my other story but this will be updated soon. I promise :D


	2. The silver lining

__

Disclaimer – I own nothing that belongs to other people

AN – Thanx 2 the ppl who reviewed any of my fics lol I appreciate it. Here is chapter 2. I don't really have much to say about it as I am thinking of it as I type lol so just enjoy and tell me what y'all think at the end. : D

Lizzie leaned back against her chair breathing heavily. She sniffed trying to clear her nose but it was no use. The tears she had shed were taking their toll on her she felt terrible. Her head spun and she felt sick. She began to wish she'd taken her mother up on her offer to stay home.

Miranda handed her another tissue. She took it gratefully and dabbed at her eyes. When she was done she put it with the rest of them. She could barely see the table thanks to its cover of used tissues.

"I feel so selfish" she stuttered through her tears.

Gordo looked at her questioningly

"Well here I am getting out of class to cry in the library when my cousin is off at school with no one to talk to about it. I just feel so bad for her"

Lizzie had tried to concentrate in class. She'd sat for a couple of minutes on the floor outside with her 2 friends trying to compose herself but when she sat down inside all she could see were the words of the letter dancing before her eyes. She couldn't help but break down. She'd been sent to the library with strict instructions not to leave until she felt better. Miranda and Gordo were sent to keep an eye on her.

Yet lunch had been and gone and half of her 4th lesson to and she felt no nearer feeling better. She wanted to give up, go home and hide under her covers. If she woke again maybe she'd find it had all been a dream. She didn't want people to think she'd given up though so she was still sitting in the library.

"Listen Lizzie your upset that's understandable. You shouldn't feel selfish or guilty or whatever over feeling pain over the loss of your Aunt. I'd think you selfish if you didn't" Gordo replied

Lizzie smiled a watery smile he always knew how to make her feel better.

"And Heather has friends. She's probably sitting in her own school library with her own best friends crying about it as we speak" Miranda added

Lizzies' head started to spin. She hadn't eaten anything all day and she was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

"Hey guys" she said getting up and pushing the tissues into the bin beside the table. "Why don't we go get something to eat. I'm starving and I can't stand to sit still for a moment longer"

Gordo and Miranda nodded. They'd been given permission by their homeroom teacher to leave if Lizzie couldn't manage the day so they had no worries about getting in to trouble for ditching. Ms. Clarks was cool like that.

Lizzie opened the door to her house an hour later. After going to the Burger Bar to get something to eat she hadn't felt like going back for her last lesson so she had detoured to the park near her home. Now school was out she had left her friends at the corner and returned home.

"I'm home" she called in to the hall

"Hey" Matt said coming down the stairs eyes glued to the screen of his game boy. "Good day?"

"Umm" Lizzie replied "you?"

"Umm" Lizzie smiled

"Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen talking to some women on the phone. Well when I say talking I mean arguing profoundly" Matt said standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Lizzie was amazed he could hear what she was saying. Not once had he looked up from his game. The concentration in his eyes was clear she was surprised he could keep the conversation going.

"What's she arguing about?" she asked curiosity consuming her

Her mom hardly ever raised her voice even when she used to have to tell Lizzie and Matt to stop fighting. Her voice never went beyond talking loudly. But standing out in the hallway with her brother Lizzie could hear her mothers voice getting louder and louder.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN REPOSSESSING? WHERE IS SHE SUPOSSED TO LIVE?"

Lizzie sent a confused look her brothers' way but with his nose buried in his game he missed it.

"THIS IS DISGRACEFUL DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO HEART?"

Lizzie removed her jacket and hung it over the banister. She really needed a drink but didn't fancy her chances in the kitchen with her very angry mother.

"YES WELL I WOULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU BUT I DON'T HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE DAY I HOPE YOU CANT SLEEP KNOWING WHAT YOU'VE DONE"

Lizzie jumped as she heard her mom slam the phone back in to its holder.

Matt moved towards the kitchen. Lizzie followed. Safety in numbers and all that.

"Hey mom" she tried

Her mom turned and Lizzie saw just how angry she was. Her eyes blazed and she looked like she was about to throw something. When she saw her children however her face softened and she smiled.

"Hey guys. Have a good day?"

"Umm" they replied in unison

She nodded understanding.

"What was that all about" Matt asked sitting himself down on one of the counter chairs

Jo was about to say 'no one' but when she looked at her children she knew she couldn't lie to them. Well conceal the truth. It was one in the same. She looked at her beautiful daughter. Long blonde hair shining baby blues. She had really blossomed since she went to high school she was definitely maturer and capable of handling the truth. As for Matt he continued to surprise her. Since starting middle school he had definitely changed for the better.

"It was some one wanting to inform me that your Aunts house is being repossessed" she sighed

Lizzie took a soda from the refrigerator and turned to look at her mother. "What does that mean?" she asked she kinda knew but she hoped she was wrong.

"It means Anne Maries' house will be repossessed by the council and resold to someone else"

She hadn't been.

That snapped Matt out of his video game. "So she won't have a house anymore?" he asked. Jo nodded

"But Heather?" he asked looking from his mom to his sister "Where's she gonna go? She doesn't have any family in England who's she gonna stay with?"

Lizzie looked at her mom hoping she had the answers she couldn't believe anyone could be so heartless. She'd just lost her mother and now they were taking her house from her as well.

"Well ordinarily she would go stay with her legal guardian. Her moms friend Helen Simmons"

"But?" Lizzie asked she knew by the 'ordinarily' in her mothers' sentence that that meant Heather wasn't going to live with Helen.

"But" Jo said "Helen already has 4 sons of her own and although she'd love to have Heather she just doesn't have the room. She's 16 and would need her own room and Helen just doesn't have enough"

"So where's she gonna go?" Matt asked. Lizzie could see he was getting upset about this. She was herself. It wasn't fair.

"Well you father and I were talking this afternoon and we decided that if it came down to it Heather would come stay with us"

Lizzies' face split in to an ecstatic smile. "Really?" she asked not daring believe it.

Jo nodded smiling as well. "Anne Marie made me and Helen Heather's legal guardians so if one of us couldn't take her the other would. So if you don't mind sharing your room with her Lizzie then she'll be moving in with us next week after the funeral"

Lizzie screamed "MIND? DO I MIND? OF COURSE I DON'T MIND" she laughed. Heather come live with them and share her room it would be like a permanent sleepover it would be like having a sister. She couldn't wait.

"Well I'm glad as she was gonna come weather you minded or not. It's already been arranged"

"So why were you so mad about the house if she was already gonna come stay with us?" Matt asked confused

"Well if the house was still in Heather's possession then she could have stayed their in England where her friends are and have people check in on her but that's out of the question now"

Lizzie felt bad for Heather having lost her mother then her house and now her friends, school and everything she knew but at the same time she was extremely happy to have her cousin move in with her.

"Will she be coming to school with me?" she asked her mom

"Well she's been studying for her exams but hasn't actually taken them so she'll be able to slide in to school with you nicely"

Lizzie nodded. "I have to go make a call," she said smiling as she ran out the kitchen to the hall. Grabbing her coat from the banister she ran upstairs to her room.

Jumping on to her bed she grabbed her phone from its stand on her bedside table and dialed the number for a three-way then she dialed the numbers of her 2 best friends.

"Hey guys" she rushed as soon as she heard their voices

"Hey Lizzie how you feeling?" Gordo asked

"Never better" she said smiling to herself

"Really?" Miranda asked she figured her friend was in denial.

"Really I have the best news. Heather is gonna come stay with me"

"Vaca?" Miranda asked

"Yeah a permanent one"

"What do you mean?" Godo asked getting confused

"Heather has no where to stay so she's gonna move in here"

"Wow" Miranda breathed

"Heather's . . . gonna live . . . here?" Gordo asked

Lizzie smiled she could tell he was happy about that prospect. Whenever Heather had come down to stay he'd talked about nothing else weeks before and after. He was well and truly smitten with her lovely cousin.

__

I don't see why she found herself thinking _wait where did that come from? Why do I care who he likes? Heather's really pretty it's not surprising he likes her. _

Lizzie shook her head in an effort to get rid of such thoughts she was exhausted that's what she put it down to. Lack of sleep to many tears and then overwhelming good news. Why else would she think them?

She talked with her friends for a few more minutes before ringing off.

She looked around her room. She had a nice big room with her own bathroom. Her double bed sat in the middle against the wall facing the door. Her desk was over by the window and her wardrobe against the other wall near her bathroom door. Then she had a bedside table beside her bed (obviously) and that was her room. Where was she gonna put Heather?

She got off the bed and stood by her door looking round her room she smiled to herself.

Half an hour later she collapsed on her bed sweating from the effort. Matt lay down beside her just as hot and bothered.

"Thanks Matt" she said breathing heavily

"No problem" he replied

They both looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"So this is what you've been busy doing" Sam said

They both smiled at their dad.

"Yep" Lizzie replied smiling "what do you think?"

She got up and stood next to him as he surveyed the room.

"Very nice" he said "Well done"

Matt sat up and grinned. Lizzie gave him the thumbs up

"Who's up for some Pizza?" Sam asked "your mom isn't up for cooking so why don't we order in?"

"Yeah" Matt said jumping up and heading down the stairs after their dad.

"I'll be right there" she called behind her

Taking one last look around her new room she pictured it how it would be when Heather got there. She'd left her wardrobe where it was as there was enough room for Heather's to go on the other side of the bathroom door.

She'd moved her bed further along and moved her table round to the other side. That way there was enough room for Heathers' bed and they could share the table having it between them. Her desk stayed by the windowsill and Heathers' like with the wardrobe would go on the other side of the windowsill. It didn't sound like much effort to move it all but it had been. She'd tried turning the room round a few times before she'd decided to keep it simple.

Closing the door and running down the stairs to join her family in pizza eating she found she couldn't wait for Thursday. When she'd be leaving for England to attend her Aunts funeral. She felt weird that she was looking forward to it but she couldn't help it she was so happy to have Heather move in.

__

AN – Taa daa chapter 2 is here for your approval lol. Hope y'all like it let me know what y'all think :D. I'm gonna be dividing my time between this Fic my new Charmed one Changes and my fav piece The Voice Within which is Harry Potter. Just so you know I haven't forgotten about any of them and will be updating them all in turn. Feel free to read any of them lol 


	3. See you soon

Disclaimer – Nothing familiar is owned by me snif

AN – Chapter 3 yey I'm bored and have nothing to do so I decided I'd start typing this up to pass the time. So enjoy :D

Lizzie sat in the car between her brother and her cousin. They'd taken the Friday flight out and arrived in England early Saturday. Ideally they'd have left Thursday but Jo couldn't get off work. So here they were after only a few hours sleep making their way to Anne Maries funeral.

Lizzie smiled at her cousin but Heather was to busy staring out the window. She hadn't really spoken since they'd arrived in fact the most she'd said was "would anyone like a drink?" Lizzie couldn't seem to get a conversation out of her. She figured it was due to the fact they were burying her mother today but she didn't seem overly upset. Lizzie was near tears already but Heathers expression never changed.

She watched as her mother stroked her cousins' arm and smiled reassuringly at her. Heather smiled back. It was then that Lizzie was able to look in to her eyes and see that Heather wasn't upset at all. She was heartbroken.

They arrived at the church in silence and took their seats. Heather made her way to the front and sat with a lady her mom told her was Helen and her family. She watched as Helen hugged her and whispered something in her ear.

Heather then stood beside the open coffin. Her head bowed. Her shoulders shaking from the effort to not break down and cry. Why wouldn't she cry? Why was she keeping it inside?

A teenage boy went and stood beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulder he held her close as she finally began to cry. Lizzies heart was breaking she couldn't stand to see her cousin so upset. Her mom nodded at her and she made her way over to Heather.

"Hey Heather" she whispered behind her not wanting to intrude

Heather turned round tears streaking down her cheeks she gave her a watery smile and wiped her face clearing her throat she introduced Lizzie to her companion.

"Hey Lizzie this is Rory. Rory this is Lizzie"

"Hey" he said smiling at her

"Hi" she replied

"American?"

She nodded

"This is my cousin who I'm gonna be living with" Heather informed him

Rorys' face darkened slightly but in a second it was gone. Lizzie got the feeling he didn't want her to leave.

"Rory is Helens' oldest son" Heather said

"We better take our seats" Rory said using the arm that was wrapped around her waist now he steered her towards the seats. Heather let him support her and threw a smile to Lizzie over her shoulder.

Lizzie took her seat and the service began.

The service passed in a blur. People stood to speak and offer their respects. Anne Marie's favorite songs were played and people sang along. Lizzie just wanted it all to end. She wanted to go home and be with her friends, with her cousin. She'd never been to a funeral before and she hated it.

Finally Heather stood by her mothers coffin. Her words would signal the end of the service.

Lizzie watched as she straightened her black dress, her heart went out to her, this was the second time she'd had to stand and talk about a beloved dead parent.

"My mum was my best friend" Heather began "She was the one who I sat up and shared all the gossip with. She was the one I told all my problems to and she was the one I shared all my smiles and tears with. She knew how to make me feel better and got me to smile when I really didn't want to. She was there to be my friend and my mum. Her smile made my day seem so much brighter. When I was sick she was there stroking my hair and whispering how things were gonna be ok. My mum was amazing at my dads funeral she told me that he would never really be gone. That the people we've lost are most alive in out hearts and in our memories. Well my mum was right. I never felt alone after my dad died and I don't feel alone now. I feel a little lost but not alone. Because I know she's looking out for me I know she's watching over me and I know she loves me. Mum told me that no matter what happened I'd always have someone who loved me and I do. Tomorrow I leave to live with my Aunt and Uncle and I'm ok with that. My mum thought the world of her sister and I know she has all the faith in the world to take care of me. So I do to. I'm gonna miss everything and everyone but you'll all be in my heart just like my mum said. I'm supposed to be saying goodbye but I cant. My mum used to say there's no good in goodbye. So instead I'll say see you soon mum, I love you more than anything and I wish you hadn't had to go but I'll be thinking of you always. I'm gonna be ok mum"

Lizzie lent against her own mom as Heather said her eulogy the tears flowing down her pale cheeks and splashing on to her own black dress. Her mom wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Lizzie didn't no what she'd do if she ever lost her mother. She watched as her cousin leant down and kissed her mother's head placing a single white rose against her chest. She whispered something then made her way back to the arms of the awaiting Rory.

Is Rory Heathers beau? Lizzie wondered to herself. Heather was losing so much more than a mother. It hurt Lizzie deeply just thinking about it.

Heather led the procession out to the churchyard. Her mothers coffin carried behind her by Rory and his 3 brothers. They gently laid it in its final resting-place. The priest said a few words and Heather dropped 16 roses of different colors in to her mother's grave, one for every year of her life. She then dropped the first hand full of soil and turned away as her mother was buried.

Lizzie opened her arms and Heather let herself be held by her cousin. It was over.

After the ceremony the guests made their way back to Helens house where the after gathering would be held. Due to the fact that Heathers house was completely empty. All her things had been shipped off to the McGuire's and the rest sold.

Lizzie stood with Heather as she stared down at her mother's headstone.

_In Loving Memory of Anne Marie Taylor_

_Beloved mother, friend, daughter and sister_

_May you be in our hearts forever and always_

She lay her last rose against the freshly turned earth and kissed the headstone. "See you soon mum" she whispered.

Together they left.

"I'm gonna miss you kid"

Heather smiled "I'm gonna miss you too"

Lizzie and her family stood back as Heather said her good-byes. The Simmons family had come to see her off. Rory seemed to be the one taking her departure the hardest.

Heather wrapped her arms around his waist and he rested his chin on her head. His hand stroking her Auburn curls. After a few minutes she stepped back and smiled wearily at him. He kissed her cheek and she pressed a folded piece of paper in to his hand.

Lizzie already knew what was on it. Heathers knew address. She'd made Lizzie copy it out for her after the gathering so that Rory could keep in touch.

They smiled at each other and she reluctantly moved on to the next Simmons.

Alex – he was the same age as Matt, 14, and the image of his older brother, with the same dark hair and shining blue eyes boyish good looks and cheeky smile. This was a good-looking family. Gods gift to the girls of their schools. They were easily as good looking as American Heartthrob Ethan Craft. If not more so.

Heather hugged him and handed him a similar piece of paper. He held her close and kissed her also. Lizzie noted it was more the kind of kiss Matt would giver her. He clearly saw her as his older sister unlike Rory.

She then hugged the twins Brady and Tom, 12, handing them both a piece of paper. She stood back and smiled at them all.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys"

Tom looked at Brady a wicked glint in his eye. Before Heather knew what was going on, Brady had called "HEATHER SANDWHICH" and she was enveloped in a Simmons boy's hug. She laughed.

"Guys I can't breathe" they reluctantly let her go.

Straightening out her green skirt and white fitted shirt she smiled as Helen hugged her. "You call anytime ok Hun, day or night if you ever want to talk to one of us ok?" Heather nodded against her shoulder "We'll keep in touch we love you sweetie"

It was clear they were all very close

She said goodbye one last time and assured them she'd stay in touch and be back to visit them as soon as she could. Then the Simmons said goodbye to the McGuire's. Rory whispered for Lizzie to take care of Heather when he said goodbye. She promised she would.

All too soon they were waving goodbye and boarding the plane. Heather looked back one more time just before she entered the plane she yelled back

"I"LL SEE YOU SOON" her mothers favorite words.

The plane closed and started to take off.

Lizzie turned to face her cousin who was sitting beside her at the window.

"You ok Thea?" she asked using her abbreviated name

She faced her smiling warmly. "You know what Lizzie I am" she lent her head against Lizzies shoulder and they talked for hours, about anything and everything.

Lizzie happy her cousin was ok and Heather knowing she was going to be ok.

They eventually fell asleep and when they awoke they were home.

AN – Chapter 3 all done. I've never been allowed to a funeral so I don't actually know how they go I'm kinda guessing and using what I've seen on TV so I'm sorry if it was totally inaccurate I'm hoping it wasn't though. Well tell me what y'all thought this chapter was basically saying goodbye and getting Heather to America.


	4. Fitting in

_Disclaimer – The familiar may not be mine :D I lay no claim to it so please do not sue me as Christmas is coming and well I need the little money there is to my name lol thanks_

_AN – Sorry its bin a while guys but here you are chapter 4 enjoy_

Heather sat quietly in the car as she made her way to her aunt's house. She couldn't help but feel scared. This wasn't just another holiday this could very well be the rest of her life, she was having all the usual new girl worries would she fit in? Would people like her? Would she be cool? Life was complicated.

She knew she shouldn't worry at least she knew somebody. She'd been transferred in to all of Lizzies classes so would have her cousin by her side but still a new school was scary stuff. She didn't start till Monday so she had the whole weekend to fret about it.

"We're home guys," Jo said as she pulled the car up on to the drive.

Heather smiled it was weird but it really did feel like home and she hadn't been here for a long time.

"Come on Heather I'll show you your room and we can get you unpacked and settled in" Lizzie gushed at her, her cousins excitement was infectious and soon she was dashing through the door behind her and up the stairs.

"Taa daa" Lizzie called as she threw the door open to her bedroom.

Heather peered inside and grinned "wow" was all she could say

Lizzie beamed "This bed is yours along with this wardrobe and this desk oh and these drawers" Lizzie said pointing to things in turn. "So you can unpack now and then we'll go survey the neighborhood or we could do that then unpack or we could get something to eat whatever you want"

Heather laughed "Slow down Lizzie before you go in to a sugar induced coma"

Lizzie laughed it was true she was extremely hyper but she couldn't help it she'd always wanted a sister and Heather was like that to her.

She sat on the edge of Heathers bed as her cousin pulled one of her suitcases towards her. She watched as she opened one of the drawers and started to fold away her shirts and tops. She began to bounce slightly up and down on the bed as Heather put away the rest of her clothes and started with her belongings. She looked up to find her cousin staring at her.

"You know this isn't gonna go much faster with you distracting me like that"

Lizzie grinned sheepishly "Why don't I get us some Sodas" she offered heading towards the door.

"That would be great" Heather smiled "I'm almost done I promise"

Lizzie made her way downstairs as the door closed behind her Heather frowned to herself "What the hell is a soda?" she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

Lizzie came back in to the room 10 minutes later with a tray laden with goodies.

Heather true to her word was finished unpacking so she set the tray on her bed and sat beside her.

"You look nervous" she stated handing her a bottle.

Heather eyed it suspiciously.

Lizzie almost choked on her soda the look she was giving the bottle was so comical. "It's just a soda Heather it wont bite and leave you frothing at the mouth"

Heathers head snapped up so fast Lizzie thought she might have whiplash.

She looked at her for a second then burst out laughing. Lizzie frowned in confusion.

"I thought that's what soda was" Heather giggled

Lizzie continued to look confused

"I was in the launderettes with my mum and this woman asked for some washing soda I thought you were offering me detergent or something"

Lizzie laughed so hard she thought her soda might reappear through her nose.

"Why on earth would I offer you detergent?" Lizzie asked when she could form the words.

Heather shrugged "Crazy American housewarming gift?"

Lizzie laughed some more "Haven't you heard of American Cream Soda or Strawberry Cream Soda or anything like that?"

Heather shrugged she had but that didn't mean she'd known what they were talking about.

Lizzie sighed if Heather had trouble knowing what a Soda was one of the simplest of American terms she couldn't imagine what else the language barrier was gonna throw at her.

"We have a lot of work to do" Lizzie told her cousin who merely nodded in agreement as she gulped her soda.

"So I was thinking I could take you out for a bit. You know show you the local hang outs and the likes maybe go for some pizza or something"

Heather nodded enthusiastically "Sounds good" she jumped from her bed and put the bottle on the shared bedside table between the two beds.

Grabbing her coat she waited as Lizzie surveyed the room.

"Who are they?" she asked pointing to a poster hanging above Heathers bed.

"McFly" Heather replied handing her a CD with the same four guys on the front cover "They're big in Britain. My dad went to school with Harry's dad" she said pointing to one of the guys

"Cute" Lizzie replied Heather shrugged again.

"I love what you've done with the place" she told her Heather had a knack for making things seem so similar yet so different. She'd transformed the room with the simplest of possessions.

A blue rug in the shape of a flower was lying on the floor beside her bed. Purple cushions were thrown up by the headboard along with an assortment of teddies and soft toys. A lilac fleecy blanket lay at the edge of the bed. Her chest of drawers had a couple of photo frames on top with snowglobes and little ornaments filling in the gaps. The bedside table had a framed photo upon it and a book. Her desk had writing sets on it and another photo frame. Her shelf held a few books a jewelry box and a couple of photo albums upon it with a pile of pictures beside it. Heather had really made this home. Lizzie loved it.

"We are so buying you a notice board while we're out"

It was now Heathers turn to look at her confused.

Lizzie led her over to a notice board already hanging in their room.

Heather smiled on it were loads of pictures of Lizzie with her friends, Lizzie with her family even Lizzie with her.

"Yea I think we need a new one of me and you added don't you think?" Heather nodded. There was so many pictures yet still loads of room for more.

Lizzie pointed to a bare space on the wall beside Heathers bed.

"It could go there and if we buy you some pins you can pin your pictures to it tonight" Heather beamed and nodded it was a great idea.

"Come on then I'll show you around" Heather followed her out as she closed the door behind her she locked her gaze on the picture by her bed. She smiled reassuringly at the picture as if to tell her parents she was ok. She knew she was imagining it but she could have sworn they smiled back.

"This is the pizzeria where we hang after school some days oh and this is the digital bean."

"The what?"

"Digital bean. It's like Starbucks only cheaper and more for kids"

Heather nodded in understanding.

"That's the park where we hang when its warm and that is . . . "

"The arcade where Lizzie loses all her money as she is no good at video games"

Heather and Lizzie whirled round coming face to face with Lizzie's best friends. Lizzie smiled "This is Heather guys and this is Gordo and Miranda"

Heather smiled and nodded the names sounded vaguely familiar but it had been a while.

"Hey" she replied gripping the notice board standing still meant it got heavier for some strange reason.

Miranda smiled "How you liking the place so far?" she asked

"Well its warm that's always a plus" Heather replied

Miranda and Lizzie laughed Gordo looked like he might pass out.

"Are you ok?" Heather asked him he was looking at her weirdly looking out of it.

"Oh yeah . . . who me . . . I'm fine . . . I erm . . . just need"

"Some Pizza great idea Gordo I'm getting kinda hungry myself how about you Thea?" Heather nodded in agreement as did Miranda.

Miranda led the way in to the pizzeria chatting away to Heather like they were old friends. Lizzie looked at Gordo who just smiled sheepishly.

Lizzie knew he liked Heather but the way he just acted was the way Lizzie herself used to act around her own crush Ethan Craft. Gordo had never let her forget her pathetic tendencies whenever he was around and made sure he let them all know what he thought about the stuttering and the loss of words. Yet here he was perfecting them.

"What was all that about?" she asked him ready to make some quick-witted comment like he was so fond of doing.

"First impressions count right" he shrugged nonchalantly "I was worried about botching it"

"Well you certainly made one hell of an impression" Lizzie laughed but Gordo just smiled and followed Miranda and Heather in to the pizzeria

Lizzie ran to catch up "FYI Gordo Heather likes a guy who can speak" she whispered as they joined their friends.

After their fifth slice of pizza each the conversation on the girls side suddenly went very quiet. Gordo looked around to see what had distracted them.

"Gordon"

"Why am I not surprised" Gordo muttered as blonde hared blue eyed surfer babe styled Ethan Craft made his way over to join them.

"Sup ladies?" he asked sliding in to the booth next to Miranda

Heather almost choked on her coke. Miranda looked like she might faint right in her pizza or maybe Ethans' lap and Lizzie looked like she'd won an Oscar and had forgotten her acceptance speech. What was the big deal? He was cute yeah but nothing amazing.

Gordo looked like he'd rather lick an electricity pylon than talk to the guy and had gone strangely silent. Heather was beginning to wonder if he spoke much at all.

"And who is this?" he asked smiling flirtatiously at Heather

"This is Heather my cousin" Lizzie replied "She just moved in with us"

Heather smiled "Hey"

"English?" he asked she nodded "Awesome. I'm Ethan"

"Nice to meet you" Gordo snorted but everyone ignored it.

"So will you be coming to school with us and everything?" Heather nodded and Ethans smile broadened.

"Excellent . . ." Ethan looked like he wanted to say more but was interrupted by the shrill calling of his name.

"Ethan . . . Ethan where are you . . . Ethan . . . there you are"

Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie all groaned Ethan merely smiled.

"Enter Kate Saunders" Lizzie whispered for Heathers benefit.

"Why are you sitting all the way over here?" she asked making it plainly obvious she was ignoring the rest of them.

"Just getting to know Lizzie's cousin" he replied

Kate's head snapped up at that the prospect of new blood thrilled her. Her smile faltered a little when she realized Lizzie's cousin was of the female variety.

_Of course she is _she thought to herself _why else would Ethan want to get to know her _

Kate's smile was soon firmly back in place however when she realized which cousin it was.

Lizzie really only had one cousin but her mom had friends whose kids were often referred to as Lizzies cousins. Kate remembered from being Lizzies ex best friend. She remembered one she loved and one she hated thankfully it was the one she loved.

"Heather is that you?"

Heather beamed and stood up as Kate enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Ohmygod" she gushed "it's been so long look at you"

"Look at you" Heather replied "you look amazing Kate"

"True facts" Kate laughed "So do you. How long are you in town for?"

"A while" Heather grinned

"She just moved in with me" Lizzie interjected Kate nodded without looking at her

"That is so cool" Heather nodded

"Listen we've really gotta go" Kate said looking disappointed as she pulled Ethan to his feet "But I'm having a party tonight and you so have to come. It'll be a great way for you to meet new people and everything and we just have to catch up. Say you'll come Thea" Kate pouted

"I'd love to. We all would" Heather smiled not noticing the looks of horror the trio were giving her

Kate's smile never faltered "Great see you around 8. McGuire knows where I live"

Heather sat back down as Kate and Ethan left.

"Wow I can't believe Kate remembers me. She's changed so much"

"More than you know" Lizzie groaned

"How do I look?" Heather asked spinning for her cousin's approval.

"You look great" Lizzie replied half heatedly.

She had been all ready to talk Heather out of Kate's party but she looked so happy and she knew her cousin's worst fear of moving here had been fitting in. Although she hated to admit it Kate was right her party would be the place to meet people.

Heather smiled at her reflection she had on a short denim skirt and a white vest top with a dragonfly print much like one Lizzie owned. Her hair was pulled back in an Alice band and she had cute sandals on her feet.

"Ready then?" she asked and Lizzie nodded

"Excellent lets go"

Lizzie groaned inwardly as she followed her cousin out the house she was wearing the same jeans but had a white gypsy top on now. She kept reminding herself it was all for her cousin.

When Miranda and Gordo joined them she made a point of reminding them to.

They arrived at Kate's just after half past eight.

Kate opened the door and beamed the moment she saw Heather. Lizzie was beginning to hate the fact they got on so well.

"Hey guys" Kate said before pulling Heather away with her "You can have her back in a mo. there's just some people who are dying to meet her."

That was the last they saw of them both till the end of the party.

Heather filled Lizzie in on all the details as they got ready for bed that night. She smiled and laughed along in all the right places but just wanted to go to sleep she was pleased Heather was happy but slightly put out that it was because of Kate.

"Oh I've gotta call Rory" Heather suddenly said rushing for the phone Lizzie had in her room "You don't mind do you?" Lizzie shook her head

"Of course I don't"

Heather beamed and hugged her as she dialed Rorys number.

"Hey you" she said as she released Lizzie "Oh god I'm so sorry I forgot about the time difference"

Lizzie giggled as Heather sat back on her own bed. "Yea I love it here Lizzies been showing me round and I met some really nice people"

Lizzie lay down smiling she didn't know why she'd gotten so jealous so Heather was making friends she was supposed to wasn't she. She was supposed to fit in. She put it down to lack of sleep and jet lag.

"I love you too tell the gang I say hi and I miss them. Yea . . . I will don't worry . . . ok . . . I miss you too . . . bye Rory"

Heather hung up the phone and switched out the light as she settled down in bed Lizzie turned to her.

"Ethan seems pretty keen on you" Lizzie couldn't see Heather but she knew she was blushing.

"Yea he's nice but he isn't . . . "

"Rory" Lizzie finished

Heather giggled and Lizzie knew she was right

"What's the deal with you two then?" she asked "Good friends or something more?"

"It's a long story," Heather said and Lizzie could tell by her tone of voice she was smiling

"Don't worry we have all night" Heather laughed and began the story

Lizzie didn't know why she'd been so worried there was no way she was gonna loose her best friend and cousin to Kate. At least not willingly.

_AN – Taa daa chapter 4 tell me what y'all thought. And if I have any American readers could you tell me what the time difference is between Britain and America or just anyone who knows, as that would be a great help. Also if any one is good with American slang and the likes could you email me with them I know a few but any phrases etc would be really useful. My email address is in my profile page thanx a lot guys. Hope you liked this chapter we're really starting to get in to the story now. Well let me know and until next time :D_


End file.
